robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Non-Heavyweight UK Series Competitors
Can anybody tell me whether I've left out the teams for any of these robots? I don't remember any others but I want to make sure I've got them all before I add "N/A" to the other robots. Christophee (talk) 15:00, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I've added the ones I know. There's spectulation that Anto was built by Criag Weightman of Team Ivanhoe; the kid who built it looks like him, and his name is Craig too. Is that evidence enough to add it? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) :::I've had a close look and I really can't be sure about whether they're the same person or not. My gut feeling tells me they're not, but it's really difficult to tell. Christophee (talk) 14:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have no idea about Anto, but for the rest, put in the N/A's, and if we find out anything afterwards, we can simply add it. Helloher (talk) 17:59, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a good idea. I'll get right on it. Christophee (talk) 22:39, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Team Tanto Did this team enter any other robots beside Gi-Ant-O? If not then the team name is not applicable for this list, it's only listed when the team has more than one entry. Christophee (talk) 13:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :True. I'm thinking of infoboxes such as Sir Chromalot, Mortis and Suicidal Tendencies, who have distinct names even though they didn't enter another robot. You can remove it, but I think RA2 may know it Team Tanto entered another robot. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose there's no harm in adding the team names in those cases. We can just edit the description at the top of the page slightly if we decide to include them. Christophee (talk) 13:13, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Gianto and Anto were both made by Craig Danby. His heavyweight, Tanto, never competed on TV. As for the team name, the Fighting Robots Association has his team listed as Team Terrafonics, which actually makes more sense becuase Tanton wasn't built until 2003. Here is his Youtube channel, maybe you could try contating im for more infromation: http://www.youtube.com/user/craigtanto 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:03, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent, that information resolves two questions. I had a feeling that it wasn't Craig Weightman who entered Anto. Christophee (talk) 14:15, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Super Heavyweights I have just added all the extra super heavyweight competitors that have been discovered recently, and I've added the grey background for those which I'm sure were actually heavyweights, but I'm not sure about the rest. Does anybody have any information (particularly the weight) for any of those other robots? Also, I've said the heavyweight robots competed in the super heavyweight category to make up the numbers, but I have a feeling they may have actually competed because they didn't get into the main championship and they had no other competition to enter. Does anybody know anything about this? Christophee (talk) 13:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :On Thud's website, it said something about them not getting Thud working for the S2 qualifiers so they entered the Super Heavyweight instead. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems to be the same thing for Reckless Endangerment, so I think I'll change what I wrote before. Christophee (talk) 12:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC)